I'll become your night,If you become my day
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Naruto is looking at the stars when Sasuke finds him. Letting out some of his inner thoughts the two become closer and realize they complete each other. Fluffy and kinda deep I think.


Author's Note: It's all my feelings poured out at the moment when I was feeling lost and vunerable. I used Sasuke and Naruto as a way to vent and also in hopes that I someday find my own night to complete my day like in this fic. I hope you feel the feeling I put in to this. That is my greatest wish. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Title: I'll become your night, If you become my day.

The night was calm and silent. A gentle breeze blew through the grass splashing the air with its fresh scent as a boy sat on an abandoned hill staring at the endless twinkling sky. Blue eyes starred at the glittering jems and a sense of longing took him. They were perfect in their shining beauty; so far from every hardship as millions fawned over ther wonder and mystery.

" Why can't I be you?" The blond whispered to the sky as the unfazed diamonds shone on their midnight colored bed.

Times like these he wished he wasn't so much like the sunshine that brightened peoples lives, but fate wasn't kind to those who wanted more than they had. He wasn't ugly, No, he was handsome in his own right with sunkissed skin, hair that looked like it contained the glow of the sun itself and eyes that were as blue as a cloudless summer sky, but he knew that the night had all the glory. It got to watch over the world as it became quiet ;when all the real beauty was able to shine through without the loudness and rupture of the busy organisms that bustled throughout the day. No it had the advantage to see everything so clearly and uninterrupted, it wasn't fair.

Naruto once again swept his eyes over the vastly decorated sky and sighed. Here at this moment he didn't have to be strong or seem invincible, he could be weak and vulnerable as he took his judgement from the stars, but he knew they would stay silent and just observe from their seats high above. If only he could find that kind of peace inside himself. Tears spilled down warm cheeks as they twinkled with the lights of the night. they were beautiful and the fact that this had to be one of the worlds most precious assets touched so deeply in him, he could only express it with tears of envy and gratitude.

~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~~~~~~~

At the top of the hill near the edge of a thick forest, a raven haired boy watched the other from the shadows of the trees. This was the very outer rim of the Uchiha compound that Sasuke has happened to stumble upon by chance on one of his restless nights. The Dark boy hated the night with a passion. It was cold and held no warmth; It covered the hate and violents that evil committed playing silent witness, but never giving away its secrets. He hated looking in the mirror and seeing his eyes and hair being the same shade as the blackness that concealed his families murder. He envied his rival/bestfriend , he was like the brillant rays of the sun that beat down on the people of his village; the soft yet heavy rays revealing the truths of the going ons around them. Yes he envied the light and longed for it as it hid away those few hours, but the teen he was staring at now was more important at the moment than his iner turmoil as he watxhed the usually glowing blond cry crystal tears from his pure blue eyes. Feeling that weird tug in his heart he usually felt when he was close to the other, Sasuke advanced from the shadows and made a beeline to his comrad.

" What has you out here in the darkness ,Dobe?" Sasuke as stoicly as he sat next to the other shoulder brushing shoulder.

" It's it wonderful ,Teme?" Naruto asked, not ready to look the other in the face just yet.

" Isn't what wonderful?" The Uchiha asked confused.

" The night and it's depths. Just staring at it makes me think anything's possible." Naruot said in shock finally looking at the other.

" I hate the night Dobe. It does nothing but hide the world of its faults and robs people of the lights warmth." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

" I envy it. It's the only thing that can have it all and never be wrong for having it, it's beauty is far beyond any reach, yet it's still loved and admired."

" You shouldn't envy the night, the day is far more worth your time." The rave spoke bluntly.

" Do you envy the day, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

" Yeah, I guess I do." The dark haired teen whispered with a half smirk.

" We really are opposites, aren't we Sasuke." Naruto pointed out with a small sad smile on his lips.

" Yeah, but that's not so bad if we have each other to balance us out, right?" Sasuke said, becoming serious.

" What are you trying to say Sasuke?" The blond questioned becoming slightly confused.

" I'll become your night. I'll be your shelter when you need to escape or you can lean on me when your feeling weak, If you become my day and brighten the grey that is my world, comforting me with your joy and warmth." The raven whispered as he leaned in and captured plump lips with collthin ones of his own. " Be my days and i'll be your nights, Naruto." He mumbled against parted lips before deepening the kiss.

Sensing the place in his souls that usually felt hollow fill, Naruot sighed in to the others mouth before leaning boldly into it. Tongues battled as bright azure pierced deep black understanding flowing between the two of them as they became complete.

" I think I love you." Sasuke panted as he pulled back a bit ;not willing to break the close contact.

" I know I do." Naruto said with a bit of his Uzumaki stubbornness coming out in his pouting lower lip.

" Then were stuck together for eternity, Dobe. Uchiha's never let go of anything that they claim to belong to them , and from now on, you're mine." Sasuke stated in his high horse proclaimation tone.

" That's fine Teme, Uzumaki's never back out once their in something." Naruto boasted with his own unique pride.

Giving a trademark smirk, Sasuke recaptured his sunshines lips as he absorbed the blonds warmth that round off of his body. Naruto moaned as the darkness behind his eyes lit with fireworks brighter than the stars as he was kissed throughly. They were night and day, but they couldn't feel more complete

~End~

A/N: Alritey then. I know I have other fics I should be working on and I am, It's just this and a few other fics were cockblocking my creative juices so I wrote them and man I think I can finish another chapter of the other ones now. ^.^ I also have a draco/harry coming in to fruitation called the dating hat...I know I'm so nerdy, but you gotta love it lol. See you around till next time. Reviews are loved and admired. ^.^


End file.
